


The Teenage Dream - Freshman Year

by rosepetal987



Series: The Teenage Dream [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetal987/pseuds/rosepetal987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a teenager is not easy. Life as a teenger is not fun. Axel decides he really hates high school. Axel decides this because Roxas is not there. Axel does not like high school one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teenage Dream - Freshman Year

_This fic will be centered around all those teenage issues. I'm talking hormones, popularity, new locations. Due to this, this fic will be possibly very triggering for some as this fic is going to be dealing with such things as eating disorders and depression and all that comes with it. I'll mark chapters that actually have such things but this is what you should know as I start this._

Axel was a freshman. Axel was a ginger. Axel was awkwardly tall and lanky. Axel was hormonal. None of these things worked in Axel's favor. 

Axel has engish first period and math second. Axel liked math. Axel liked counting. Axel liked counting the stars with Roxas during the summer. Roxas was not there. Roxas was still at the middle school. Axel was alone. 

Axel felt ugly being alone. Axel felt worse after history when it was time for lunch. Axel only felt slightly better when a blue-haired man brushed against his shoulder in the calmest way the man knew how to say hello after not talking for... weeks... months... probably years. They had fallen out some time around when Axel really started to get fascinated with Roxas. Axel had a bad habit of only being able to focus on one person. 

Saix had a habit of being worse at this than him. Saix had started to leave him alone in sixth grade when he met an eighth grader named Xemnas. By seventh grade Axel had started to focus in on Roxas. On only Roxas. And no amount of calls from the slightly older male was going to get him back come eighth grade. 

Axel was 97% sure he was gay for Roxas. 

"Come sit with us." Saix whispered, calm and careful and as if they had not spent the last couple years hurting each other. 

Axel nodded and learned that 'us' was Xemnas's friends. Who were calmly introduced as Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus. 

Lexaeus looked as lost as he felt, and he was told some time later that the other member of the group, Zexion, had been assigned into the other lunch period but was working on it. 

Axel was not a large fan of Saix's friends. Axel was only placated when Saix handed him a juice box. Axel felt ready to shrivel up and vanish. Axel did not want to exist for one more moment. 

Axel had absolutely no idea what the group was talking about and only made a sound when Saix nudged his shoulder and asked him if he was game. 

"Vexen is having a pool party."

"How many times must I say that my /brother/ is having the pool party and not I." Vexen harped and Axel had never seen someone eat a tunafish sandwich so angrily. Then again, he had never really seen someone with that kind of blond either, and that kind of straight could not be natural. Perhaps the ginger had found where he belonged. 

"Okay, there is a pool party happening at Vexen's house. Do you want to go?" Saix questioned before his voice lowered and he cast a look to the table, a 'this is private' kind of look, the look that made everyone listen closer, really. "Or are you still bad with water?" 

"I'll go." Axel responded even if he could feel fear bubbling up underneath. This would be his chance to buddy with sophomores and juniors and he could not pass that up. If he was going to be a lanky ginger that was taller than everyone else he might as well do it with style. 

Saix nodded and dug through his bag for paper and pen, passing it over to Vexen for the details. Instead the man was handed back a flyer. A really colorful one at that and Axel was at a loss of words as he stared at the piece of paper that had no right being that yellow or green for that matter. It said the time and place though, and that was what mattered. 

"As always this is an alcohol free event so don't you dare try bringing any. And if you want to do drugs at least do them away from the pool. I do not want another incident." Vexen harped at the table and the way he said incident made it sound like a repeated accordance. It also made Vexen sound forty instead of sixteen. 

Xigbar cracked a grin and clapped a hand against Vexen's back. The blond flinched and sent his friend a glare that spoke volumes. He was the obvious perpetrator Axel deduced. "Come one, that was like /one/ time."

"Yes, one time that /Marluxia/ nearly drowned!" The way the blond said 'Marluxia' was weird to Axel. And it took him several minutes and zooning out the rest of the conversation to figure out way. It had been predatory. And no guy had the right to go from forty year old stick in the mud to predatory and protective sixteen year old in that short of a time. 

Axel tuned in to Xigbar huffing and slumping down and playing with his peas that no one would eat because they were cafeteria peas. 

Axel's dad made his lunches, just like how Saix's mom made his. Saix's mom had this habit of putting in an extra juice box when they were kids. Saix had properly told her on a whim that Axel liked them. And once Axel realized the blue-haired man was sipping from his own juice box the redhead realized she had never stopped. 

Saix's mom had always been a bit weird though, so Axel decided that wasn't too bad. 

Xaldin was the one talking to Vexen now, and no amount of budging seemed to be lifting that alcohol age. 

"We're /sixteen/. Demyx is only fourteen! I am not allowing it."

Xaldin relented at that, cast Xigbar a look, and mouthed a 'I tried'. Lexaeus was on Vexen's other side and Axel was quickly learning the man did not talk much. The man held a conversation over Vexen's woes with sounds and soft words and the occasional pat on the shoulder. 

Axel slowly pieced together that they were both missing someone from the other lunch period. Axel would have found it sweet if it was Roxas at his side and not Saix. 

He liked Saix. Saix had been his best friend. Saix had just saved him from awkwardly wandering around the cafeteria to find somewhere empty. But Saix was not Roxas. 

Axel also decided that he did not like the bell that said lunch was over. It was even louder in the cafeteria, which made sense since it had to be heard over all the chatter, but it rang in Axel's head all the way to science. 

Science he could handle. He could handle it a bit better after learning Saix was in class with him and walked with him to it. Axel just might be able to make it through the school year after all. 

It was the first day, which meant stuffing syllabus after syllabus into his black backpack. Roxas had a matching one. Roxas had a XIII sewn into his wear Axel had VIII, on the right side near the logo. 

Axel wasn't sure he could make it every time he saw that. 

Saix nudged him up at the end of class and Axel pieced together that the man was still not sure how to talk to him. That after all this time he was not sure how to approach him. That Saix would always be able to touch him. To make his heart race. But they had never been good at talking. 

Axel was positive he would have fallen for Saix if it had been for Xemnas pulling him away. Axel was positive Saix knew this. Axel was also positive Saix knew about Roxas. 

But they were fourteen.

And what did fourteen year olds know about love and sexuality? 

Art was art. Art was something Axel liked. Art meant Axel could get his hands moving. 

Axel liked to sketch Roxas. Roxas's hair was fun to sketch. 

Axel was unsure how to feel about the pink-haired man sitting to his right. Axel had to take a double take for the record, and for a lot more than that hair color. Maybe being a ginger wasn't too bad. 

P.E. was a different story, and not only because Axel was really not fond of sports. He was totally fine with wessling Roxas for the remote. P.E. included getting a syllabus and talking about health and safety. And being the last period of the day and nothing else to do they were left just sitting in the gym. 

Axel finally looked at his cellphone. 

'I forgot my mom doesn't pack carrot sticks because I always eat yours.' 

'Oh god Sora just spurted milk all over the table.'

Roxas was kind enough to send a picture and Axel was left laughing. 

'I'll give you kisses if you do my math homework.' 

Axel stared at the text for several moments as he decided what direction to take it. He and Roxas weren't really anything. He was fourteen, Roxas was thirteen, and the kid just liked to tease him. The kid had teased him like that since they were seven. 

'School needs to be over.'

'School really needs to be over.'

'You better come over after school.'

'History is booorring.'

Roxas had never been much of a texter. Axel was quickly figuring out that that was because they were usually together. But now they were schools apart and texting was the only way Roxas could update him on his life. Axel felt a bit bad for not checking his phone sooner. 

'Oh ya. If you find Riku totally give him a hug for Sora. Sora's hair is down.'

Another picture and Axel had to agree. Sora actually managed to look worse than Axel felt, and that pretty impressive Axel would applaud if the reason was not so sad. Riku had known Sora for even longer than Axel had known Roxas. 

Riku was also totally 100% gay for Sora. Axel was positive. 

Riku was worse than he and Saix put together, and that was a lot of 'I can only focus on one person at a time' ability right there. 

Riku was bad with people. Axel was a lonely fucker. Saix was... Saix. Saix was an all or nothing kind of person. 

Axel used to admire that. 

'Ya, I'll come over.' Axel shot back after flipping through a few more messages. Axel did not get a text back and the redhead tried to remember when the middle school got out. Was it before or after the high school? Fuck it. Even if he did show up at Roxas's before he did what did it matter?

The bell of freedom eventually rang and Axel slipped his bag back on, holding it over one shoulder before he was 'cool' and 'edgy' like that. Or something. He would work on his image later on. 

Later when he did not have a craving for twinkies and Roxas's face.


End file.
